


Morning light

by Somaybelikeno



Series: Reyben/Reylo short stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Mild Kink, Non-Sexual Kink, Tickling, consent talk, don!Ben, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaybelikeno/pseuds/Somaybelikeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one to get pinned has to give up all control. That's the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning light

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be the same length as my other Reyben fic 'Little things', but ended up being more than three times longer. Eh, it's still short tho... It's just a quick thing I wanted to get out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and please leave kudos and comments if you do! Constructive feedback is also appreciated:)
> 
> Unbetaed.

He reaches for her in the morning. He does it because the tan expanse of her back as she grabs for her tank top that's been thrown to the floor the night before, just looks that delicate, that inviting from his pillow. It's a small battle, a wrestling match of superior strength and weight against a cunning mind with no intentions of not fighting dirty. Rey ends up the victor so often that when Ben gets her pinned against the mattress he suspects it was her intention all along.

 

She goes still when he has her on her back between his knees, her wrists held firmly in his hands by her ears. That's the rule; the one who goes down has to give up all control. Rey breathes a little harder from the exertion, her ribs pushing against the insides of his thighs. Her eyes have gone soft, relaxed as she submits, and she gazes up at him with hooded eyes that reflects the sunlight filtering through the curtains of his bedroom. Loosening his grip on her, Ben makes sure his hands won't leave marks. No visible bruises, that's a rule too.

 

He pushes his fingers between hers, and watches the way they give to his, her digits limp and curled into half fists. He draws lines along the veins that trail all the way down to her elbows. Slowly he rearranges one of her arms so he can reach the delicate skin on the inside of the joint. Rey inhales long and slow as he nuzzles that spot, and her breaths becomes steadily deeper and somehow more tender as he works his way to her armpit, brushing his nose and lips along the thin skin on the inside of her upper arm. Never quite kissing, always just hinting at what else he could do. He lifts his head to let his palm stroke across the area where his mouth has been, then over her shoulder, her clavicle bone, and down between her breasts where he changes direction and moves upwards. Without hesitation Ben's hand comes to rest around Rey's throat.

 

He can't quite tell whether the widening of her eyes and the way her breaths comes just a little faster is a sign of dawning alarm or excitement, but his hand isn't firm, it's not even holding her. Even so he watches for signs of real distress. It takes a few seconds, but eventually Rey settles. She gives him a small nod, that somewhat dazed look in her eyes returning and what little tension that was there dissipating, except for the part that is excitement.

 

Asphyxiation isn't a thing they do. Ben doesn't think he could have gone through with it had she asked, but the part where they trust the other enough to put their hand there and not squeeze without permission, is. It's the kind of thing it took him a stupid amount of time to comprehend. The power balance. The total surrender without losing once will. Sometimes he thinks his heart will break with the control she gives him, often more so with the control she takes.

 

He brushes his thumb along the line of her jaw, and Rey sighs. She tilts her head to grant him more skin, her eyes fluttering closed, and her lips opening ever so slightly. The fact that she lets him do this....

 

It's not strictly what he's suppose to do, but Ben can't help himself, he leans down and presses his mouth to the pulse in her throat, lets his hand slide into her hair and grabs on hard. She stays entirely still beneath him, motionless aside from her exhales and inhales, but he can tell she wants to move,  _ needs _ to. He pushes his tongue out and licks, salt against his taste buds, his free hand trailing down to one of her breasts, so small in his palm. She squirms. Rey lets out a tiny moans and moves just so into his touch.

 

This is around the point he would have cracked. She usually has a little more restraint in her. It feels like a small victory in and of itself. He places the hand he just gentled her breast with on the comforter, lifting himself to meet her eyes, the other hand still tightly laced in her hair.

 

“Rey.” This is novel. He rarely gets to be the one who scolds.

 

She falls back down with a frustrated sound. Her eyebrows have risen in the middle, and she looks up with a sort of half pleading expression, though there's a faint, faint, adoring smile on her lips. He wouldn't have recognized it a year ago. The man he was might have taken advantage. He could do so much with her in this moment, but this, what they're doing now, is perfect. Although he's somewhat hard already, taking it to a different place is not the goal. This was never about sexual gratification, but rather a way to learn to be together without expectations or fear, before everything else. They keep this exchange of power separate from sex. It just works better, and besides, it doesn't do without her touching him or him getting to touch her in return when they fuck.

 

_ Make love. _

 

Ben trails downwards, scoots back so he's straddling the lower part of her hips. He's loath to leave her breasts, the tissue being the kind of soft that happens a particular time of her month, but there are other places on her person that could use some teasing. Rey moves her arms to hold her wrists above her head. To keep herself from reaching, Ben has learned. She watches him through half closed eyelids as he traces the space between each rib that gives way to his fingers, leaving kisses in their wake. It's a sort of painstaking balancing act, trying to find the middle ground between keeping her interested just so, and not falling into a state of boredom. It's the way he learns how she ticks.

 

Two things catches Ben's attention as he ghosts his fingers across Rey's stomach. Firstly, those are the drawstrings of his second pair of pajama pants that mysteriously disappeared a few nights ago, a detail so obvious he feels like an idiot for not noticing where they went. Secondly, the way her abdominal muscles twitch to his touch. She's more sensitive this morning than usual, and it comes to Ben's mind that there's one thing he hasn't tried yet. Rey has a way of knowing what's coming, but he doesn't look up to see what her expression says before he takes the opportunity to dig his fingers into the soft part of her belly.

 

Her reaction almost has him of the bed, but Ben presses his weight down, anchoring Rey in place. Her hands comes down in reflex, warding of his tickling, which he dodges with ease. Al restrain is forgotten, Rey wiggles uncontrollably underneath him and her laughter fills the room. The squeals she makes delights. Lovely.

 

“Ah! Oh kriff! Stop, Ben!” It's not said in distress or hurt, she's even smiling. Their safeword isn't in there in her string of words, but the thing is they've yet to define 'stop' to mean anything other than just that. So Ben lifts his hands, palms bared to her in a show of compliance. Her own hands wraps cramp-like around his wrists where she's gotten a hold on him.

 

He feels wry asking. “Was that wrong?”

 

Rey falls back, panting. “It's not good you know,” she says, “I might laugh, but that doesn't mean I like it. It's just how my body reacts when you do that.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Rey pokes him hard in the stomach, making him grunt. “A little is enough,” she tells him, “just don't overdo it.” Her hand falls to the lower hemline of his t-shirt, and her fingers finds the way underneath to the skin below his bellybutton, soothing where he smarts.

 

“Keep touching me,” she whispers.

 

Ben can't help but sigh at the way her hand feels.

 

“You wanna be on top?”

 

She shakes her head. “No.”

 

Her other hand comes up to grab a fistful of his collar and Rey pulls him down. “Come here,” she says. It might not be an order, but when she speaks like that, endless sunlight in her voice, Ben can't help but follow helplessly. The game is over. Her hands are on his chest, and there’s a particularly tender look in her eyes when he leans down. Rey's mouth makes that small, almost shy curl of a smile, definitely pleased, just before she has his lips on hers.


End file.
